The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasification systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for heat integration of gasification systems.
Gasification systems generate synthesis gas (syngas) that can be used for a variety of purposes, such as power production or chemical synthesis. For example, integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants may generate electricity from various carbonaceous feed stocks, such as coal or natural gas. However, generating syngas using typical IGCC processes may generate a large amount of waste heat, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the IGCC power plant.